


Summonning heroes! ...And a Demon lord.

by peka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bad Ending, Demon lord/Saint, Fellcest - Freeform, Hero party, Multi, Mutual Pining, Red and Sans just want to be together, Red will become evil, Sans is the judge, Slave Trade, Summoning Circles, Summonning heroes to defeat a demon lord, Too bad Red is a demon lord, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus is the demon lord they summoned heroes for, Underfell Sans (Undertale), You get two demon lords now, and he is pissed, kustard - Freeform, mention of school project, this is a little dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peka/pseuds/peka
Summary: Red had been in love with Sans for a while now, and just as they agreed on going for a date their whole class gets summoned to a different world by multiple countries for the purpose of defeating a terrible demon lord.Each hero gets checked to evaluate their rank, then gets sold to a country as a pawn using a system that isn't far from monster trafficking, they're expected to defeat demons and clear dungeons without having a say in anything.Sans gets auctioned off first and is taken away from Red, who is beaten to a pulp and is filled with rage, resentment and bloodlust.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Summonning heroes! ...And a Demon lord.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JellyFicsnFucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/gifts).



> I wrote this thinking of the very talented and very funny Jelly, i wanted to make something to gift them as a thanks for the moments of pure happiness their fics gave me, i was kind of reluctant when i was about to post this, i don't want to inconvenience you with this long story, reading it must feel like reading a boring encyclopedia ;-;  
> but i just want to offer you something <3  
> I LOVE YOU JELLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY <3 <3 <3  
> i really hope you'll enjoy it  
> PS: I'm heavily basing this fic on the rpg fantasy cliché of summoning a hero to defeat the demon lord.

Red had seen classmates scribbling their names next to their crushes in their notebooks, next to doodled hearts. He'd always thought it was pretty stupid. How love-struck did you have to be to do that? Well, now he caught himself for the third time scribbling on his desk some shitty hearts and the name of the monster he was in love with. Not that he was happy about that. Not too long ago, during their junior year of high school, he'd thought Sans was an asshole. Enough so that he'd almost tried to punch the guy on their first year… right before he found out he had only 1 hp.

That was until their science teacher paired them up for a project that they both got to spend some time together, and Red discovered their shared love for sarcasm, science and puns. After that, Sans became friendly enough to often go talk to him, invite him for lunch.. sometimes Sans could feel Red staring at him, and he'd smile and wave at him when they made eye contact.

At first he was horrified at those thoughts, he just had to hope the crush would fade with time, but those stupid, mushy feelings only grew stronger. Until they ultimately started to influence his everyday life. Red blames his lack of focus entirely on how attractive the other monster has been lately. The only problem was that this distraction, what have been haunting him for months, was on the same class as him again for this year.

The best thing Red can think of to solve this problem is to ask Sans for a date. Tomorrow is Halloween, which is the perfect opportunity for dates to bond over some shitty horror movies or attend costume parties and have fun. Red steels himself; no more delaying, it’s go big or go home now.

He glances at the desk on the other side of the classroom next to the window for about the 5th time in as many minutes. On the chair sat probably the most beautiful monster he had ever seen- who finally woke up from a nap and was about to get up and go to the restroom before the second period starts.

“Sans!” Red calls out to him with a wave of his hand. He doesn’t understand the face the shorter skeleton is making, Sans blushes and looks around for about fifteen seconds -as if he thought red was talking to someone else with the same name as him, what the hell?– his expression droops back into his lazy smile before making his way towards him. He moves the Starbucks coffee cup that Red didn’t finish, careful not to make a mess on the desk, then easily slides on it.

“sup” Sans greets him with a yawn, ‘’my brother’s Halloween costume is the absolute scariest thing you’ve ever seen, guess what it is.’’

Red can't hold back a smile ‘’I dunno, nothing’s scarier than pineapple on pizza, that shit's straight out terrifying’’

‘’close call, but he’s gonna be student loans’’

Red's face morphs into a shocked expression ‘’Sans, you absolute mad man, calm down and just let him dress like a slut like everybody else!’’

The smaller skeleton snorts, and Red continues ‘’so you’re gonna be at Grillby’s spooky party tomorrow?’’ he crosses his arms on of the small free space left on desk and rests his head on the makeshift pillow he made as he keeps his eyes on Sans. ‘’I know it’s gonna be the usual cliché Halloween costume party with horny college students grinding on each other while dancing, a group of guys who’re gonna be playing beer pong in the corner, and a lot of _Icecream_ (Sans laughs at the pun) but it’s gonna be fun!’’

‘’is that a date that I smell?’’ Sans squints his eyes at Red as the taller skeleton wriggled his brows and gave him a smug, seductive grin. One must need years of experience at reading expressions to be able to see past red’s cocky pokerface, but deep inside the skeleton is a bundle of nerves. Sure, Red is the furthest thing from a blushing, virgin high school girl asking her senpai out for a date, but Sans could make his heart skip a beat just like one. He had been attempting to subtly woo the monster for a while now, but the other was either too dense, or was just waiting for Red to make the first move.

Sans hums, then gives him a shit eating grin “only if you agree to fuck the rest of the class over and be partners for our history project.”

It was a pair task, but there was nothing preventing students from doing it by themselves, except the fact that they wouldn't get a full mark unless they're paired up with someone. Red doesn't really care, he looks at his own messy assignment sitting innocently in his bag, a half-assed essay on Gerson tortoise the ''hammer of justice'', who by the way was pretty awesome, if you consider the fact that he died at 579 years. Red probably wasn't going to get the best grade on it, but he was fine with that, until now.. Red doesn’t usually put any efforts in his assignments, but he’ll have to do his part impeccably this time because he has a partner he doesn’t want to drag down, it’s more of a a don’t shit where you eat kind of thing.

He shoots back a wide grin at Sans showing his shark-like teeth in full splendor, he feels like a dog with two tails ‘’Guess this is going in the trash then!’’ he said as he pulls out his project and crumples the papers ‘’Now remove your ass from my desk before I touch it.”

“yessir!” Sans hops off, laughing at the outrage surrounding them as he makes his way over to their teacher to tell him about putting them in the same group.

“That's not fair!” One of the loud football players, Undyne, shouts- she's a red haired mermaid with a Shaved side hairstyle and a ponytail, but looks more like a piranha monster if they were into wwe championships and intense workout schedules.

“what’s not fair?” Red asks with a smug grin, overjoyed at the thought of him and Sans going on a date. “pairing up with the very attractive and very intelligent Comic Sans Skeleton for this project so neither one of us has to end up with a brain-dead idiot like you and do the entire project ourselves just to salvage our own grades? Yeah, so unfair, right?”

“Sans isn’t going to do any of the work either.” One of the girls, a cat monster behind Undyne sneers.

“and why wouldn’t he?” Red shoots back, smirking as he watches Burgerpants get even more tired than he was when he showed up to replace Ms. toriel as Sans talks to him, probably about them working together.

“He’s smart but he’s lazy whenever he can be.” Another female voice says. “You’ll end up doing the same amount of work and you won’t even get the benefit of good company up there during your presentation.”

Red glares at the student, a crocodile monster with golden braids who has been attempting to hit on him since the start of the semester, he rolls his eye-lights ‘’don't worry, Sansy right here is all the company i need.’’

There’s always been something Red has been pretty certain of and that no one has been able to prove otherwise, is that people who gloat about how much of a good company they are, are the biggest assholes. It takes a very conceited narcissist to brag about how nice they are compared to others.

He looks back towards his ~~partner~~ boyfriend, Sans gives him a 'ok' sign from where he is, then thanks the teacher before making his way back to Red’s desk. 

‘’A'ight, teach agreed to put our names together for this.’’ He high fives red- and suddenly the whole classroom gets enveloped in a strange light. The students go into full panic.

“Gah!?”

“Wha-what’s going on!?”

Undyne tries to escape through the door, but she can’t seem to open it. She only manages to pull out the handle, then screams in frustration.

“NGAAAAHHH!! IT WON'T OPEN!”

Next, she tries to open the window, but it doesn’t budge either. The whole time, the two skeletons are pretty calm, just staring at the shining runes written on the floor with an expression akin to someone watching a wasp getting too close to their face. One of the students however, seems to be elated, yelling “It’s finally happeniiinng!”, Red doesn't bother to look at the girl's face, but he could certainly tell that the voice belongs to Alphys.

Soon after the light envelops everyone, they find themselves no longer in the classroom, but falling down in a pit of concentrated magic towards a light, once they reached the end of the tunnel they dropped in a large stone room. In the fall, Sans’s glasses had been knocked off, they had slid a meter away from him on the floor, and red hurries to get them before someone falls on them and breaks the item, he hands it back to their owner. Who's still laying on the ground with dark, empty sockets. Probably hoping this was all a strange dream and he’d wake up on his bed... Anytime now...

Sans sighs as his eyelights flicker to look at Red, he mutters a ‘’thanks.’’ Said skeleton extends his hand in a silent offer for help getting up, and Sans takes it. They both dust themselves before looking around.

“Where are we? And why are we here in the first place?”

Red shrugs and checks his phone hoping that there’s reception, maybe they can call for help.. Unfortunately, they are in a remote place where there is none, he grumbles and pockets his phone.

The chamber they fell in looks like an enclosed room of an underground temple; torches on the walls illuminating their bare surroundings, and a stone table situated in the middle. On the other end of the room is a large wooden door, a classmate tries to open it but it's shut tight, some try to kick it open but it wouldn’t budge. After a while Red decides it isn't worth wasting time on it and starts searching for another way out.

He looks around and finds Sans, who had noticed the table was filled with unfamiliar writings. he sighs and joins his ~~friend~~ boyfriend to help investigate it—well, he _is_ trying to do so with all the noise the brutes are making.

‘’you doing ok there Sweetheart? you look a little _rattled_ ’’

He receives a tired laugh. ‘’not my idea of having a good time but hey, no one's resorted to murder yet.’’

Red keeps looking at the symbols on the table as his hand reaches for Sans’s and he gives him a comforting squeeze, the smaller skeleton looks away as he tries to stifle a weak smile. The air is dense with his embarrassment.

‘’the person who brought us here will surely come to see us, or send someone, all we can do for now is look for clues and wait.’’ Sans resumes.

‘’I’ve always wanted to be able to decipher ancient texts, just like my old man!’’ Red says with a proud smile.

The shorter monster gives him a questioning look ‘’your dad knows how to decipher ancient texts?’’

‘’nah, but he always _wanted_ to.’’ Red shrugs and winks at him. A silly attempt at easing the situation, but hey, it got a laugh out of both of them.

Undyne fell on the floor after headbutting the door so hard it left a bruise on her forehead, she glares at the duo and yells "NGAAAHH! Stop staring at that damn table you two and do something about these doors!"

Red glares at her as Sans ignores her nagging and goes back to looking for clues on the table, the mood they had going was ruined now. 

‘’give it up, it ain’t opening’’ Red yelled back, they tried to break those doors earlier with no luck; neither strength nor tools could pry them apart. But besides that, there was something keeping those doors closed, and at the same time the temple was suppressing any form of magic.

After a while, the doors open, people in armor come clanking in and surround them, followed by people in robes, and then some very well-dressed folks.

“Who are you people? And where is this place?”

Undyne, spoke to them as their representative, and one of the well-dressed people comes forward.

“We are permanent members of the delegation board, and we would like to ask you to help us.”

Honestly, this person was asking for a request with a really bossy tone. There’s a right way to ask people for help, and Red thinks it’s safe to assume that this person has never once asked anyone for anything. He frowns as things start to sorta fall into place.

“What’s up with this? You’re asking us for help, aren’t you?”

Undyne being herself, tries to shove her way through, but gets blocked by a big rabbit monster in armor. As expected from her, who only trains her physique and nothing else! Up against a hulk like that, she was the one getting shoved to the ground.

‘’will you send us back if we refuse?’’ Red asks, getting straight to the point.

“I am afraid not, You are the heroes that we have summoned for a very important reason. After confirming your status and ranks, you will each be assigned to a country. Then you’ll become warriors strong enough to defeat the demon lord's army and bring peace and prosperity to this continent” Red growls.

Sans whispers in Red's ear ‘’that’s a great fucking rejection right there, not only are you getting declined your constitutional right by some old man in a robe, but it’s also patronizing you so you get a delusional fanfic about becoming a national hero out of it.’’ He doesn’t look pleased either, he has a family he deeply cares about at home, he already missed his cool younger brother, guess he won’t be able to take him trick or treating tomorrow..

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Catty asked the man who seemed to be in charge because she didn’t understand what they meant. The old guy begins to explain without at all concealing his disgust: According to his explanation most people from this world are born with normal talents and can reach only around Level 1 to 5 at most, which is barely enough to defeat a wild monster, yet alone a demon. What's more, not just anyone can go out to play hero; it's also heavily influenced by one's role which is appointed at their birth, generally common folks are villagers, sometimes priests, guards ect... but only those who are born with a special rank and level can be called a ''hero'', and such people are a very rare occurrence.  
However it is different for people who are summoned from other worlds, for some unknown reason they have heroic ranks and it is easier for them to level up.

Which is why this summoning was carried out jointly by a total of eleven countries, with the permanent delegation of three kingdoms and an additional eight. They were brought here for the common mission of subjugating the demon lord, but since the demon king isn’t alone and has many troupes in each country, the heroes were going to be auctioned off to all the kingdoms. Every country has the right to at least one hero from what he heard, but whether they get more depends on the results of the auction and who is the highest bidder.

That’s just too crazy! They want make them risk their lives and face many dangers, drop them right into foreign places, through a system no different from monster trafficking, yet it seems to be perfectly normal in this world. Being assigned to each country after that means education and training are carried out separately in each place, it means that he and Sans might get separated, Red squeezes Sans’s hand tighter at the thought of having to be taken away from him.

Not offering any more explanations, they led them to a huge auditorium, on the other side, many men, and well dressed ladies, gathered in the immaculate ballroom. Anyone could tell they were from high society, kings and queens of each country and many high ranked aristocrats who could afford to spend small fortunes here and there.

The voices around them get louder as more people arrive, and then they ultimately rise in excitement. It seems this auction had been hotly anticipated for a while now.

Red looks around, there is two categories of students: those who understand they are going to be sold, and those who don’t -The expression of those in the first category was quite gloomy- There's a total of 26 students summoned as heroes. It seems only their class was here, and some student were missing including the teacher, not everyone was teleported.

Then, he takes a closer look at the buyer’s side, people were still entering, someone passing through the gate could easily be distinguished from the rest, his attire easily shows he was one of the wealthiest people in this room, the enormous figure is wearing a three-spiked crown on his head which indicates he is a king, he has a tear-shaped head with a black spade where his eyes should be, a mouth showing his tongue and big teeth, a broad body with an giant mouth on his stomach shaped like a blue spade. He arrives accompanied by what looks like his slaves, some fanning him with large feather fans, others just waiting patiently for any whim that could pass through his mind, his canopy looks like it’s ready for a damn feast.

It’s clear that the sellers were waiting for him to arrive because the auction starts right after he takes a seat and greets his friends. One of his slaves pours him wine from the prepared carafe and the king raises his cup to give a sign that he is ready.

Red motions towards him ‘’not gonna lie, he looks like a mistery sex offender.’’ he’d hate to see Sans being auctioned to this person.

Sans snorts with a tone full of sarcasm ‘’should’ve warned you to come with a change of panties, I’d be lying if I said he didn’t put butterflies in my butthole’’

The two stay in the back as a student is led on the stage to get checked.

Alphys Reptile LVL7

Title: Magician

Rank: C

**_Has high aptitude for healing magic._ **

“First up, we have Alphys Reptile, LVL0, a magician with a C tier rarity, a job that can be relied on in combat! Bidding starts at 300 Gold!” announces the auctioneer; a short lavender spider monster. She wears red rompers with buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, and has black twin pigtails.

Alphys was the shy and quiet type who didn’t stand out so much, but she apparently got a job with lots of action on the front lines. The prices slowly went up; three countries were competing for her. In the end, her auction was won by one of the countries called Swap kingdom with an offer of 500G. Red didn’t know know if that price was expensive or cheap, but it seems to be what Alphys is worth to them.

The auction continues. Some students are outraged about being sold off, but each person generally goes for about 300 to 900G. Most of the ranks have been Warriors, Fighters, Clerics, Magicians, Hunters, Sorcerers... and the highest rarity was A, for now. The strange part is that the check box in this world is completely different from their home, it shows no stats, only ranks and rarities, like goddamn pokemons.

It’s only when they tear Sans away from him and drag him onto the stage that the crowd inadvertently leans forward as if to see him better.

Comic Sans Gaster LVL0

Title: Judge

Rank: SS

_**He shall bring salvation.** _

The excited murmuring about finally summoning a judge from the stands only confirms it. It’s not very often they see people of a rank like this being auctioned. the seller knows very well what a gem she is auctioning, and everyone in the stands start going wild. Red let out a sigh of relief, at least people seem to respect Sans’s position, they will hopefully feed him and treat him well.

‘’Starting price is one thousand G!” the auctioneer announces.

Sans just frowns about the whole thing, he hates that these people don’t see him and his classmates as people, but just tools to use and throw towards danger for their own safety. He's going to be taken away from his family, from Red, and he would never get to see them again. The thought of it almost makes him cry. His train of thought gets interrupted by the voice of an overexcited man from the front row shouting “Two thousand!”

Someone in the higher rows shouts something, but Sans can’t hear him from where he was. The auctioneer nods. “Two thousands and fifty, very…”

“Four thousands and fifty!” Someone else calls before she can even finish her sentence.

“We have four thousands and fifty, will anyone pay six thousands?”

The monster with the spade head, the one Red warned him about raises his hand lazily, as his mouth is full. He then takes a sharp breath.

“One million”

The other bidders from less significant countries have seemingly given up. Even if it was for getting rid of demons, one thousand G would definitely make a dent in their economy, they wouldn’t have enough money left to afford weapons, or feed their troupes.

“One million and five thousands!” Shouts another bidder who almost looked like principal Asgore, if the goat was a dark sorcerer from a lord of the rings movie set.

The spade monster’s patience is apparently wearing thin, as he’s done eating and has nothing else to kill time with.

“Two millions, now we are talking, aren’t we?” He shouts in the direction of his rival.

Sans’s price kept going up like a rocket, exceeding 5 millions in the blink of an eye, and soon breaking past 6 millions. The closing price was 6.5 million G.

‘’going once, goind twice.. SOLD!, the Judge will be sent to the spade country’’

Two guards approach Sans to ship him off to his buyer’s territory, but he takes a step back, he’s done pleasing people and he finally called it quits when he saw that his buyer was the last owner he wanted to have. he still has pride, and no way in hell was he going to be the the chew toy the dog’s been fighting over for longer than necessary. He raises his hand in an attempt to turn the guard’s souls blue but instantly seizes up as steady stream of electricity courses through his frail body. He makes a choked sound as his magic dissipates, but the auctioneer lets him suffer several seconds longer before they stop it. Sans slumps, gasping and breathing hard as his body trembles.

Red’s aura flares with **rage** the moment Sans was shocked, his eyelights flickering into red slits, he rushes out of the group in order to catch Sans before his body hits the ground, being maddeningly fast as he dashes out from under the guard’s grasp faster than they could catch up. Suddenly a behemoth of a fist hits the back of his skull. Hard. leaving a bloody crack that reaches his left eye socket.

Sans is being dragged through a door kicking and screaming, not at the guards, but at Red, trying to reach out to him, which was impossible from where he was. Red couldn’t hear what Sans was screaming and as soon as they took him out of the room, Red was left to wallow in misery and guilt, he wasn’t able to do anything to prevent it, all he could was watch the one he loves being taken away, his mind is numb, he feels numb in general. There are classmates yelling at the guards to stop hitting him, he knows that, he just... can't hear anything over the static piercing his non existent ears.

The whole event replays over and over in his mind, Sans on the stage, Sans on the floor, two people taking him away, there is lots of red dripping from the crack of his skull, then he is blinded by red. He spits out a sharp canine as His body loses strength, a hand fists in his neck causing black spots to appear in his vision. Apparently, being tossed around like a garbage sack by a hulk isn’t good for the head. Or any part of the body, really.

His injuries finally catch up and the adrenaline dies. He closes his eyes for a moment, mentally begging for the world to stop spinning. Another punch hit his side, then he is finally dropped into the floor, He opens his eyes as he feels a sharp pain in his stomach when a guard slams his foot into him. 'Fucking _psychos_ ' Red thought to himself. He wants to scream it out loud, but he doesn't have the strength.

after a short while, his bloody body gets dragged forward by a bulky guard, Red is snarling and struggling to fight the pull as another human came to assist the first one. His hands were held tightly behind his back as he dug his bare heels into the wood of the floor. Coming to a halt in the center of the stage, they push him to his knees, each one leaving a meaty hand resting upon one of his shoulders. He doesn’t offer up much resistance to being forced into his current position.

The quickening of his heart isn’t driven by fear, but **resentment** and **wrath** , he wants to take revenge for what they did to them. Red never meant to be evil. That being said, Red never meant to be good either. he just did what he wanted. and what he wanted was to give a **very slow** and **incredibly painful death** to every person present here. He growls like a feral animal as the auctioneer comes closer to him in order to check him.

Red WingDings Fell  LVL99

Title:Demon Lord

Rank SSS

**_The second demon lord_ **

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Most of heroes are Warriors, Fighters, Clerics, Magicians ect...but getting someone with a Title equal to judge (equivalent to holy saint) or a holy warrior, is exceptional (it's like a gacha game, most of the drops are low tier, even if they are a hero, not all of them are strong enough). And getting a demon lord is like finding a needle in a haystack, it's a probability that no one would take into consideration :D  
> That's why Sans's rarity is SS, and Red's rarity is SSS
> 
> PS 2:Ranks go from F, E, D, C, B, A then there's AA which has a probability of 1/1000, then S (1/10000) , SS (1 out of a million) and SSS (1 out of 10 millions)  
> Well, this escalated quickly, did you think being summoned as a hero to defeat a demon lord is easy?  
> btw i have an exam coming up, so idk if there will be another chapter anytime soon.


End file.
